gameshowsfandomcom-20200213-history
Bargain Hunters
Is this (insert prize) a bargain at (insert amount)? Would you pay (insert amount) for (insert prize)? Is this (insert prize) a bargain at (insert amount)? We'll be checking these out and much more today on BARGAIN HUNTERS! And now, (insert title for prizes and host) PETER TOMARKEN! The short-lived daytime game show that combined The Price is Right with home shopping. Premise Six contestants played three games (two for each contestant) all focusing bargain prices of everyday items. The winners of each of the games played one final game called Super Savers (referred to by Peter as the Main Event). Games Bargain Quiz Host Tomarken asked "Yes or No" questions about several items with a price attached to each. The contestants' job was to buzz-in and guess if the price attached to the item is or is not a bargain. Here's a sample question: "Would a 10-speed bicycle with a price of $221 be a bargain?" A correct answer scored a point, but an incorrect answer gave the opponent a point (points were indicated by diamonds lit up on their podiums). The first player to score three points won a bonus prize package. In the pilot, the two contestants secretly locked in their "Yes or No" choice using the two buttons in front of them. Each correct answer won $100 in cash, and it took two correct answers to win the game, $200 and the right to play a special game for two prizes. One of the prizes had a bargain price, while the other had the actual price. All the winning contestant had to do was to choose the prize with the bargain price to win both prizes. BARGAIN_HUNTERS 01.jpg|The Bargain Quiz from the pilot. Would a lock of Lincoln's hair, wrapped in a pretty ribbon, be a bargain at $125,000? BARGAIN_HUNTERS 02.jpg|The contestants lock in their votes. BARGAIN_HUNTERS 07.jpg|The contestant on the left has $100. One more correct lock-in and she wins. BARGAIN_HUNTERS 03.jpg|The Bargain Quiz winner playing the special game. Which of these prizes is a genuine bargain and which one is actual retail price? BARGAIN_HUNTERS 04.jpg|The Bargain Quiz from the aired series. Is a New York "Map of Stars' Homes" a bargain at $10.50? BARGAIN_HUNTERS 05.jpg|The contestant on the right has one point while the contestant on the left has none. BARGAIN_HUNTERS 06.jpg|The contestant podiums are recycled from the pilot (with some additions), except they do not show numbers now in this game since there's no money offered in the series. Bargain Trap The two contestants for this game were shown five prizes with prices for each. Four of them were bargains (prices under the actual retail price), one was not, for it had a price above the actual price, that prize was the trap. Players alternated turns picking prizes he/she thought were bargains. Picking a bargain won the prize selected by the contestant in control, but hitting the trap lost the game and gave the opponent the win. Hitting the trap on the first pick, gave the opponent the Bargain Trap prize and the game. If neither contestant picked the trap after all four picks (two for each contestant), then a tiebreaker was played to determine the game's winner. In the tiebreaker, the players wrote down how much they thought was added to the actual retail price of the trap. The closest guess won. The winner of the game got to keep all the prizes he/she selected. BARGAIN_HUNTERS 08.jpg|From the pilot. Is this fur coat a bargain at $1785? BARGAIN_HUNTERS 09.jpg|Yes! It's safe. BARGAIN_HUNTERS 10.jpg|The contestant has the prize added to his list. BARGAIN_HUNTERS 11.jpg|This is what happens if a contestant hits the Trap. Bummer. BARGAIN_HUNTERS 14.jpg|From the aired series. Is the clock or the lamp a bargain? BARGAIN_HUNTERS 13.jpg|The contestant chose the lamp, and she is right. BARGAIN_HUNTERS 16.jpg|In the event of a tie (both players avoiding the trap), the contestants write down how much they think was added to the cost of the Trap. BARGAIN_HUNTERS 12.jpg|Speaking of Traps, this is what happens when one is hit in the aired series. Bargain Busters Three prizes with closeout prices selected from stores across the nation were shown one at a time to the contestants. Host Peter would announce the store’s name and location before each item. On each item, the players were given three possible prices, then they locked in their answers as to what they think is the actual retail price and a correct answer from any of the players scored a point. The player with the most points out of three won the game. If there was a tie after the third prize, one last prize was brought out. No choices were given, the players simply wrote down their answers and the closest guess won. The winner of the game won all the prizes shown in the game. BARGAIN_HUNTERS 17.jpg|From the pilot, are these appliances $1159, $999, or $765? BARGAIN_HUNTERS 18.jpg|The contestants lock in their answers. BARGAIN_HUNTERS 19.jpg|The contestant on the right chose the right answer. BARGAIN_HUNTERS 20.jpg|And a point is scored. The diamonds here are superimposed onto the screen as opposed to being lit up on the podium. BARGAIN_HUNTERS 21.jpg|From the aired series, are these bags $378, $489, or $576? BARGAIN_HUNTERS 22.jpg|The contestants lock in their answers... BARGAIN_HUNTERS 23.jpg|...and neither of them are right. BARGAIN HUNTERS 23b.jpg|But here, both of these contestants got the answer right, but the contestant on the left won the game. Super Savers (The Main Event) The day's winners of the three main games were shown seven prizes with bargain prices. Each contestant during the final commercial break (the prize plugs in the pilot) selected three prizes each (the ones they thought would save them more money than anything else). The differences of the prizes chosen by each player were then added together, and the player who has saved the most money won the game, all the prizes chosen plus a grand prize. BARGAIN_HUNTERS 24.jpg|Super Savers Showroom from the pilot. BARGAIN_HUNTERS 25.jpg|Super Savers Showroom from the aired series. BARGAIN_HUNTERS 27.jpg|From the pilot, Lisa has saved a total of $430. BARGAIN_HUNTERS 26.jpg|From the aired series, Doreen has saved a total of $433. That's $3 more! Home Shopping After each of the first three games, a trumpet fanfare sounded signifying a "Bargain Shopper" segment. Home viewers were offered an item (usually the one(s) shown from the game just played) at a bargain price, and could call a number to order it. The three items were shown again at the end of the show. Links Screengrabs of Bargain Hunters Rules for Bargain Hunters @ Loogslair.net YouTube Videos These are videos of full episodes of Bargain Hunters. Pilot Part 1 Part 2 Part 3 Premiere Show Part 1 Part 2 Episode 1 Part 1 Part 2 Part 3 Episode 2 Part 1 Part 2 Part 3 Same one, but with no parts Category:Consumer Category:Shopping Category:Lifestyle Category:ABC shows Category:Daytime shows Category:Network daytime shows Category:Network shows Category:Heatter-Quigley Productions Category:Short-Running Category:Flops Category:1987 premieres Category:1987 endings